


Princess

by Ilovelarry78



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blood, Character death !, Gay, Harry and Niall are bsf, Kidnapped, Louis is a bitch for a good second, Love, M/M, Sad, Shame, Violence, cross dresser, oh happy ending too !, uhm i have no idea what to tag, undercover cop/agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovelarry78/pseuds/Ilovelarry78
Summary: Harry Styles and Niall Horan are being tracked down by a dangerous man.Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik are sent out to protect them and save them from getting killed.Will they complete their mission or will they fail?
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik
Kudos: 2





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> \- Started - October 30, 2018   
> \- Finished - August 14, 2019  
> \- Special Chapter Finished - April 13, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Harry’s Point of View •

  
"Mooom," I whine when my mom takes my blanket off of me. I blindly try to get my blanket back but I'm unsuccessful.

"Come on Harriet. We have a visitor today and you need to get ready, honey." Anne, my mom pleaded. I sight, sit up, and rub my sleepy eyes.

"Ok. I'm up. Let me just take a quick shower to wake up a little bit more. Ok?" I mumble while getting up and looking at my mom who is smiling at me.

"Ok. Yes. Um, I'll leave you to get ready, but be ready by 12:00 p.m ok." 

I look over to my clock and see it's 10:30 a.m. I have about an hour and a half to get ready.

"Ok, mom I'll be down when I'm ready." She walks out my door and heads straight to the kitchen. I walk over to my drawer and get out one of my black shirts that has 'Adidas' written in the middle and some white rip skinny jeans. I open the drawer next to it and get out some white lace panties.

I head to the bathroom and get undress, hopping in the shower afterward.

I wash my hair and then my body. When I'm all clean up I hop out of the shower, dry myself up and get dressed. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. I look around my room trying to find my white with black stripes Addidas. I look behind my door and see them there. I grab them and put them on.

I walk downstairs to see my mom and my stepdad, Robin eating breakfast. They look up at me and say good morning while my mom hands me a plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes with some orange juice aside of it. I smile at her, say good morning back, and give her a kiss.

I sit down next to mom and start eating my breakfast. Once I'm done I stand up and put my plate in the sink. I look at the time and see it's 11:40 a.m. I only have 20 minutes to do my hair. I thought as I make my way to my bathroom. I enter my bathroom and start doing my hair. I'm too lazy to actually fix my hair so I just put it in two French braids.

Once I'm done I start heading down the stairs when I hear another unfamiliar voice talking with my mom and stepdad. I make it to the second to last step on the stairs and poke my head out so I'm able to see who that beautiful voice belonged to.

When I start looking around the living room I see a young boy AND omg he's the most beautiful boy I have ever seen before. I look him up and down and damn those jeans fit perfectly with that round ass. Oops! Mommy would have killed me if I said that out loud.

What I didn't notice was that my sister, Gemma was staring at me from the couch. I look her way and notice the look she was giving me and turn like a bright red tomato. I duck my head down and start heading back upstairs to my room when I hear someone call me.

"Harriet, honey will you please come down to meet our guess?" My mom pleads me for the second time today. I nod my head even though they can't see me. I walk into the living room and say hi to whoever I needed to greet.

My mom then grabs me from the arm and pulls me towards her so she can whisper in my ear, "Harriet! Where are your manners!? Say hi to him properly!" I nod my head and look up at the beautiful boy in front of me.

I put my hand out and say, "Hi, I'm Harriet nice to meet you."

He smirks at me and shakes my hand before replying, "Nice to me you Harriet, I'm Louis." I gave him a soft nod before letting go of his hand and taking a seat next to Gemma. I made a bad decision to look at her cause all I saw was hatred written all over her face. 

"Back off you little fag he's mine!" Gemma hissed at me. I look down so no one will notice the tears that threaten to spill cause of what Gemma my own flipping sister called me!

I think an hour or so passed with just my family talking about some 'important' stuff with Louis. I then was snapped out of my train of thought when my mom waived a hand in front of my face.

"Honey is it ok if Louis sleeps in your room for the time he's gonna stay here?" By looking at my moms' eyes I knew she wanted me to say yes so that's what I did I told her that I didn't mind cause I really didn't.

After about another hour I helped Louis bring his bags to my room. Once we put everything in the drawers we both laid down sideways on my bed exhausted from today's day.

All I know is that we fell asleep in my bed and me waking up cuddling Louis. I get up and fix my clothes before I check the time. It shows 1:28 am so I go to my bed and wake Louis up telling him to put on his PJs. I then go to my drawer and get out some black shorts and a white striped tank top. I head to the bathroom, change, brush my teeth, and head back out.

Once I'm out of the restroom I see Louis staring at me with hungry eyes. I look down and walk back to my bed. Louis then takes off his pants and shirt and gets in bed with me. I turn around so I'm facing the wall and Louis is to my back.

After a while or so I'm still awake. I turn over so I'm facing Louis and see that he is dead asleep. I shake him a little until he awakes from his sleep. He looks at me and I whisper, "I can't sleep....can you cuddle me?" When I finish saying that I look down in embarrassment until I hear him say, "of course babe c' mon" I then turn towards the wall and then I feel his hands wrap around my waist.

After about a couple minutes of me laying there enjoying the feeling from being cuddled for once, I eventually fall asleep.


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Harry’s Point of View •

I wake up to someone banging on my door. I groan and pull the covers over my head. Or at least tried because they got stuck midway. I raise my eyebrows before opening my eyes. Letting them adjust to the light.

I look beside me and almost scream when I see a boy laying there. I quickly get up and checked if I had any clothes on. Phew, I do. I jump and look up at my bed when I hear the boy mumble something.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to sleep!" 

I quickly go to my door and open it only to see Gemma in a tight red dress. Makeup was done and hair up in a high ponytail. Like the one Ariana has all the time.

"Move out the way fag!" She sneered as she pushed me out of my room and walked towards the boy in my bed. She leans down and shakes the poor boy awake.

He jumps up and stares at Gemma. His mouth watered as his eyes raked over her body. Gemma then whispers something in his ear which causes him to nod. She then gets up and leaves but not before purposely slamming into my shoulder.

I huff in annoyance and walk towards my closet. I pull out a black tank top and jean shorts. I walk to the bathroom and get cleaned then changed.

Once I walked out Louis was nowhere to be found so I sighed and pulled out a pair of black flats. After I put my hair into a small braid I headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

Louis looks up at me as I entered the room. His eyes never leaving me as I walked to the only empty chair in the table. As I walked I kissed Robin and Mom on the cheek like a good morning before I sat down.

Mom hands me my plate of eggs and bacon to which I whispered a small thank you. I start eating my food being oblivious to the looks Gemma and Louis were giving me.

Once I was done eating I got up and washed my plate before saying another thank you and dismissing myself from the table.

When I reach my room I hear my phone vibrate signaling that I got a message. I slowly go to it and read the message my best friend sent me.

**Nigel: Hazzyyyy are we still going to the arcade?!**

I slowly laugh at his excitement and replied with a quick yes before grabbing my bag and checking if I had everything which I did.

I then walked downstairs and into the living room where my parents were sat at with Gemma and Louis. They all look up at me.

"Mommy, Robin can I go to the arcade with Niall?"

Robin laughs and gives me a 50 pound as my mom just tells me to have fun and to take care. I smile at them and say thank you before leaving the house and walking to the arcade but not before shooting Niall a quick text saying that I'll be there in 30.

Once I arrived I see Niall in the front entrance eating a slice of pizza. He was wearing a white tank top that was loose on the sides and green ripped jeans with black flats too.He looks up and smiles before opening the door for me.

"You look beautiful hazzy! I love that shirt by the way!" He grabs my hand and twirls me around, admiring my outfit.

"I have another one at home Incase you want it. You also don't look so bad yourself." I giggled.

He gasped and nodded his head before pulling me towards the front counter. The guy looks at both of us before handing us the card we put our money in. We walk off to our first game which was the basketball one.

We laughed every time we missed a shot and we yelled and hugged every time we made a shot. In the end, Niall ended up winning by one point.

We heading towards our second game which was Laser Hockey. I ended up winning in the end by 3 points.

After hours of playing we counted all of our tickets and got a total amount of 60,000 tickets. We headed towards the shop and looked at all the many prices we could get.

I got a big white teddy bear with a lot of sweet and Niall got a pizza card for free pizza for a whole year and a similar bear as mine but brown. 

We left the arcade with wide smiles on our faces and our prices in our hands, barely able to see the road in front of us.

After we reached the road that separated our house we said our goodbyes and walked our own way.

Not long after I arrive at my house and went straight up to my room. Louis is laying down on my bed, stomach down and headphones in. I quietly take off my shoes and purse and set down my prices on my counter. I then grab a clean pair of pajamas before heading into the bathroom.

After I had changed into a pink tank top with matching shorts I went back into my room only to see Louis in just his boxers. I quickly walk to my bed and get in. Not long after I feel the bed dip behind me and arms go around my waist pulling me closer to his naked chest.

"Missed you.." was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Harry’s Point of View •

I am woken up by my phone ringing. I groan before grabbing it and answering.

"Hello?"

"Hazzy babe get change ima to pick you up in 10."

I look down at the sleeping boy next to me before responding with a quick 'ok' and hanging up.

I get up and head to my dresser to get some clothes out for the day. Once I picked out my outfit I walked to the bathroom, shower and changed.

In the end, I settled with a black long sleeve dress and thigh-high heels.

When I left the restroom Louis was nowhere to be seen again so I just sit in front of my desk and start applying a small amount of makeup.

Once I'm done I grab my bag, phone, and phone charger before heading downstairs.

I walk up to my parents and kiss both their cheeks as a good morning. They smiled up at me before my mom asked me where I was heading to this early in the morning.

"Niall is going to pick me up, momma. He said we were going somewhere for the day. Can I go?" She nodded. "Oh thank you! I might be out late tonight don't wait for me."

They both laughed before Robin gives me 100$. I kiss them goodbye before heading outside and wait for Niall to come.

5 Minutes past and Niall finally arrived. He got out and walked towards Harry. He was wearing a tight reddish dress with white converse. Basically an everyday outfit for my girl Niall.

"Hazzy! Babe, you look wonderful! Loving that dress though!"

I laugh at him before telling him he looked beautiful and getting in the car. He started the car and drove us to an ice cream shop that was 10 minutes away from both our house.

We both get off and go inside to order our ice cream. Niall picked a plate with 8 scoops of different type of flavors. They were strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, cookies and cream, coffee, birthday cake, mint chocolate chip, and lastly peanut butter flavor. I only picked two scoops which were both mint chocolate chip.

We both sat at the table in the very back of the shop so no one can bother us.

"So you up to go to a party tonight Haz?"

I look at him and quickly shake my head. No, because my parents will kill me if I come home drunk. And no again because of the same reason. So it's a big no-no for me.

"Aww come on hazzy!!!!! It's only one party! I promise that we can leave if you don't like it" Niall pleases as he gave me his puppies eyes that he knows damn well I can't say no to them.

"It's not that I won't like it. It's just my parents would kill me if I come home drunk or smelling like alcohol."

"That's why you're staying the night at mine!"

I thought for a second before smiling and giving in into the idea. I quickly pull my phone out and ask my mom if I could spend the night at Niall's which she agrees too.

After we were done with our ice scream we throw our trash away and walk back to his car. We drive around for a while until we decided to head to Niall's house to fix up a little bit more.

We arrived at his house and go straight to his room. He tells me that we won't have to change and to only fix up our makeup and hair.

2 hours and lots of arguing and singing later we were done. Finally. We grab our stuff and head out to find a party.

Niall ended up driving us to a random party 5 blocks away from his house. We parked two houses down before getting out and walking to it. 

"Time to get wasted bitch!!!!!!" Niall yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the party. Everyone's eyes were on us but we just went to the kitchen and poured ourselves some beer.

"Hey babe"

I turn around to see a man in about his 30's smiling down at me. I grimace but quickly cover it up with a small smile.

"Hi"

"What's your name baby girl?"

I look down at the ground while thinking if I should make a run for it or just stay here and pretend to care.

"Harriet. Yours?"

"Ah, Harriet. Lovely name for a beautiful girl. I'm Nick."

I smile up at him before I try to kick Niall without the Nick dude noticing. Sadly Niall has left with some dude he saw. So now I was alone with this creepy dude that wouldn't stop eye raping me.

"What is someone as beautiful as you doing in a place like this?"

"I came here with my best friend to have fun. But now if you excuse me I have to go look for him."

I quickly remove his arm from my waist and head out to the living room. I walk around for a bit until a body bumps into mine. I turn around and see none other than Louis himself.

"Oi hi! What are you doing here?" He asked as he sipped beer from his red solo cup. I shrugged before giving him the same answer I gave that Nick dude.

I quickly leave Louis alone and go to the back yard only to see Niall and 8 more people sitting around in a circle. I quickly turn around hoping I didn't get noticed but then again luck in not on my side today.

"Hazz! babe! Come play with us!"

I groan before walking over and sitting next to him and some ugly blonde girl. And let me tell you she has the worst plastic surgeries ever.

"Hi, I'm Briana!" She smiles brightly at me before patting my back. I roll my eyes before saying a quick hi and turning my back to her.

"Ok so some of you may already know the rules of this game but I'm going to say them again for the people that don't know. Ok so one of us is going to say something they had or had never done and if you have done it you will drink a shot and if you haven't you will not touch your shot. Got it? Ok! Let's get this game started!"

A brunette girl starts passing out shots and filling them up with liquor. I grab mine and sit in silence until the same dude from before starts the game.

"Ok never have I ever had sex with a teacher."

2 girls and 1 boy drink their shots while the others laugh at them or throw dirty comments their way. I see Louis walking out towards us before pushing that blonde girl away and sitting next to me.

"Never have I ever done drugs."

Everyone but me drinking a shot. Even Louis. I look at him with wide as. He just smirks at me before going back to the game.

"Never have I ever kiss someone the same gender?"

I quickly grab my shot and drink it all. I make a weird face before putting my cup down. Almost everyone in the group drank their shot but that blonde girl Louis pushed away.

"Never have I ever fucked myself with a sex toy?"

I was hesitant at first since I saw no one picking up their cups until the brunette girl and Niall drink theirs. I quickly drink mine and look down. Embarrassed people know. Especially Louis who was staring at me with so much hunger and lust.

"Never have I ever had sex in the same room where someone else was sleeping in?"

Everyone but me and Niall drank their shot. I looked over at Louis who was pushing the blondie bitch away. He looks over at me and laughs.

"I'll tell u the story later babe. Can you fucking stop!?"

I giggle at him before looking over at a tipsy Niall who was now on top of a raven-haired boy. I roll my eyes at them but still smile.

"Never have I ever been fisted."

I blush like mad but still don't drink. Everyone but Niall-again- and Louis drink their shots. I just stare at the ground as my cheeks grow a deep red shade.

"Never have I ever given or gotten a blow job while driving?"

Everyone but me and Niall-again- don't drink while everyone else did.

~~

The game went on until the brunette girl won. I was pissed off drunk and horny as fuck! I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed myself another cup of beer. As I was about to drink it someone took it away from me.

"Hey! That's mine!" I whined as I tried to reach for my cup.

"You had enough for tonight. Come on now. Off to bed baby girl."

I look up to recognize it was Louis. I smiled at him before telling him if he can carry me upstairs. He quickly agreed and took me to an empty guest room on the second floor. 

He laid me on the bed but not before taking off my heels and makeup. I snuggled into the blanket still waiting for him to come and sleep with me. I'm still horny though.

He plants a kiss on my forehead and whispers 'goodnight baby girl' before walking off. I quickly grab his hand which causes him to look back at me.

"What's the matter?" 

"I love you, daddy.."


	4. FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Louis’s Point of View •

I stare at the curly-headed boy with wide eyes. Surely he doesn't mean it. He's obviously drunk off his ass.

"Princess go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow yeah?" 

"Cuddle?"

I give up as he gives me his puppy eyes. I slowly make my way towards the bed and removed my shirt and shoes before getting in behind him.

He snuggles into my chest and I lay my head on his head. Breathing in his coconut and vanilla-scented shampoo.

"Did you just smell me?" Does he giggle as he looks up at me with lust? Admiration? Love? I don't know but he looks happy.

"No!"

He giggles some more before muttering incorrect words and laying his head back into my chest. I smile and at him before closing my eyes and falling asleep to his beating heart.

~~~

"Ughhhh-wait wtf! Why are we naked?!"

I quickly get up and look down at our bodies and realize that we are in fact both naked. I quickly go and touch my ass to see if I feel any pain but I don't feel any.

I look up to see him staring at me with a raised brow before turning and doing the same. He sighs in relief which causes me to do the same.

We look at each other and laugh. Forgetting that our bodies are still naked and are almost touching.

"I have a headache!"

I look at him with the-I told you not to drink a lot- look before getting out of the bed and putting on my boxers and pants.

He glares at me before doing the same. After he had fixed his hair up we walk out of the room. Wide smiles on our faces.

"Someone got fucked good"

We turn and see a raven headed boy which I believe is Zayn, the owner of this house and a blonde dude sitting on Zayn's lap. 

Harry blushes a deep shade of red before muttering that they didn't have sex or anything. 

"Awww bestie don't worry you'll get someone day."

Harriet looks up at the his best friend before slapping him in the head and flipping him off. The blonde dude started laughing before mocking the now red curly-headed boy next to me.

"I'm Zayn by the way. This goofball of sunshine is Niall."

"Louis. And tomato over here is Harriet."

Niall laughs some more before coming to my side and slapping my back quite hard if I say so myself.

"I know who my bestie is." He said aloud before whispering something to me more quietly. "If you hurt him I won't hesitate to cut your dick off understood?"

I quickly nod and sigh as I see him back off. He looks at me one more time and whispers again.

"I may be girly but honey I'm strong. Like I punched this one dude and broke his nose for touching my PB&J. So don't underestimate me"

I nod once again before telling the guys that me and Harriet had to go back home before his parents start questioning him.

We say our goodbyes and exchange number before heading our own ways. We got in my car and I start the short drive towards our house.

"Hey, can we get ice cream?"

I look over at him and nod before turning the car over and heading to the closest shop.

5 minutes later we were sat eating our ice screams while we talked about random stuff.

"H-hey."

I look up to see a dude white a mustache and blue eyes looking down at my Harriet. Wait what?

"Hi. May I help you?"

"Uh, I was w-wondering if I could get your n-number or something? I m-mean like you're very b-beautiful. And I would like to t-take you out. A-and yeah.."

Harriet blushed furiously as he looked down at him hands. He looks up and nods before handing his phone over to the boy and letting him type his number in.

I growl as I see my boy staring dreamily at the other boy. I take a slow breath so I can stop myself from getting up and punching the living hell out of this boy for talking to MY baby!

"T-thank you. I'm J-josh."

Harry looked up at him again and smiled before telling him his name. The boy left a while later and left Harriet all smiles and dimples.

"Come on were going home." I growl as I get up a bit go hard because the chair ends up falling behind me which attracts some people.

Harriet looks up at em confused eyes before obliging and walking towards the car. We get in and drive home. The whole car ride we didn't speak to each other.

Once we arrived he quickly gets out and goes inside his house to his room. I chase after him until I reach the bedroom. I walk in and see him laying down in his stomach.

I walk over to him and whisper in his ear.

"I'm a sorry princess. I didn't want to get jealous."

He looks up at me with a frown before shrugging and saying it was ok. He goes back to laying down with his eyes closed.

I lay next to him and close my eyes. I notice that his breathing had calmed down and his heartbeat was beatings lower. I look over at him and see that he has fallen asleep again.

I smile at the beautiful boy next to me before kissing his forehead and falling asleep too.


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Harry’s Point of View •

"Princess wake up"

I slowly sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. I look around the room and see suitcases near the door. I look up to see Louis staring down at me.

"Where are you going?"

He laughs and enters the bathroom. He comes back out with his toothbrush and razor. He starts putting them in a blue bag before looking back up at me.

"I'm going back to my house. They had fixed it already so I can leave now. Thank you for letting me stay here."

I stare at him with wide eyes. I quickly shake my head before standing up and hugging him. He chuckles and hugs me back as tight. 

"Please don't leave. They'll act different please."

"What do you mean they'll act different? You mean Gemma? No honey don't listen to her. She's just jealous. Don't worry."

I look down and dig my head into his chest. Trying so hard not to let the tears escape my eyes. He let's go of me and hold me arm length and stares at me with sad eyes. 

"No not Gemma. Momma and Robin. They'll change."

He frowns and pulls me back into a hug. He leaves wet sloppy kisses on my forehead before whispering to em that everything will be ok. 

"Louis. Oh! I'm sorry if I interrupted something but Louis your chauffeur is waiting for you outside."

We both look up at Gemma staring down at us. Louis nods and pulls away from the hug. I offer to help him with his bags but Gemma interrupts and tells me that she'll be the one helping him.

"I guess this is goodbye princess. Here's my number. Call me or text me whenever you need soemthing."

I look up at him and smile. My dimples popping out which causes him to poke one. I giggle and hug him one more time. Still oblivious with the glare Gemma is sending my way.

"Can I call you or text you when I'm bored?"

"Yes you can princess."

I giggle and walk with him to his car. He gives me one last hug before getting inside the car. I frown a little but quickly change it into a dimpled smile.

"I'll see later princess. Behave for daddy."

And with that he was gone and I was standing there with wide eyes. Did he just? Nah he didn't? He did didn't he? Oh my god!


	6. SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Louis’s Point of View •

I thank my chauffeur before heading inside my house. I walk to the west side of my house and smile at the pool that was put in.

_Buzz buzz_

I look down at my phone and laugh. I swear this kid will be the death of me. I thought as I read his message.

_**From Princess💘: Hi, I'm bored.** _

_**To Princess💘: want to hang out?** _

_**From Princess💘: yes! Wait today?** _

_**To Princess💘: yes princess go get dressed now. Pick you up in 2 hours.** _

I walk to my bedroom and start putting my clothes away. I open one of my black suitcases and see the clothes I 'accidentally' took from Harriet. Creepy I know.

I pull out an oversized shirt he had let me borrow a couple of days ago and press it to my chest.

Damn, I really had fallen for this boy. I thought as I made my way to my bathroom. I put my toiletries away before going back to my bedroom and grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and some green briefs.

I walk into the restroom once again and get undressed before hopping into the bathtub. I turn the hot water on and sigh as it touches my body. I grab a bit of body wash and start washing my body before getting some shampoo and washing my hair.

After a while, I was done showering and getting reading. I walk around my house trying to find my keys before I finally saw them underneath a pile of envelopes. I grab them and check if I have everything I need before leaving the house and hoping into my car.

The drive to Harriet's is not far from my house so I got there in record time. I get my phone out and text him that I'm outside which I get a reply a second later that he'll be there in a bit.

I smile down at the message before going to my gallery. I scroll through all the pictures we took together every time we went out or were just in his room.

I look up and see Harriet walk down the walkway and smile. He's wearing a white shirtthat is tucked into a black skirt. He's beautiful.

"Hi sorry if I took too long"

I smile at him and tell him that it's ok before driving off to the nearest ice scream shop. As we neared the shop I hear the curly headed boy next to me gasp and jump up and down in his seat.

I laugh at him and park the car before getting out of the car. I jog to Harriet's side and open the door for him. He blushes and thanks me before I'm taking his hand and walking inside the shop.

He orders a chocolate mint cone while I ordered a mint one. We both sit at a table in the back and start eating while we talked about stupid things.

"Oh! Can I see your house!? Please"

I smile at him and tell him that he can. We both throw our trash away and get in the car. The drive to my house was only 5 minutes so we had arrived quite fast.

"Wow! You didn't tell me you lived in a mansion!"

I laugh at him before getting out the car and opening his door. I give the keys to one of the workers there and walk inside with Harriet. He gasp as he looks around the house.

"This is all yours?"

"Yeah it is princess. You like it?" I laugh as he shakes his head a little to fast. I grab his hand and walk towards the kitchen. I get out some red wine and some apple juice. I walk over to Harriet and hand him his juice as I drink my wine.

"Want to go for a swim?"

He eagerly nods his head before frowning. I walk to him and hug him. I burry my head in his neck before asking him what was wrong.

"I don't have a swimsuit."

I back away from him and laugh. I grab his hand and lead him to one of the many room in this house. He looks around with wide eyes.

The room was full of different type of bathing suits. It was a room I had ordered the workers to put it a week ago because I knew I was going to be bringing Harriet here a lot. 

"Pick one darling."

He nods and goes around the room looking at all the different type of swimsuits. He would grab some and put them to his chest every once in a while. In the end he settled with a white two piece.

As I wait for him to change I put on my own swim trunks and order the maids to prepare us some food and take a bottle of red wine and two cups to the pool room.

I look up and almost drool on myself as I see Harriet in a bathing suit. He looks stunning. Damn I got lucky.

"C'mon now. The maids will be bringing some food to us in a bit."

He nods and we head to the pool room. I go over to the table with our wine and serve us both some. I walk back to the pool only to see a wet and breathtaking Harriet.

"You drink?"

He nods and I hand him the cup. I get in the pool and just relax as the cold water covers my body. I put my cup at the edge of the pool and go underwater.

I open my eyes and look around until I see Harriet's legs. I smirk and swim towards him. As I neared him I noticed that he's not paying attention so I grab his ankles and pull him underneath too. 

His eyes go wide and he lets out a shriek right before his head was underwater. He moved around a bit until he finally resurface with me.

I burst out laughing and swim away from him. He turn toward me and points at me.

"You fûcking midget! You're so gonna get it"

My eyes go wide as he starts swimming towards me. As I turned around and was about to start swimming I feel a hand on my shoulder before I'm going underwater.

I thrash my arms around until I'm finally above water. Harriet I laughing right next to so I just mumble a quick you won before I'm turning to look at the maids that walked in.

"Leave the food at the table then you have the day off. Go have fun. I'll be expecting you tomorrow at 5."

They all nod and quickly leave the room. I hold my hand out so Harriet can grab it. We both walk toward the table and sit down. They had maid one of my favorite dishes ever.

Chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped with Parma ham, with a side of home made mash. 

As Harriet takes a bite his eyes go wide. He looks up at me and points at his foo before saying something that I count quite get because of the foo in his mouth. 

"What?"

He puts his hands up and quickly chews his foods before looking back at me with a dimpled smile. 

"This is amazing!"

I smile at him and tell him that It was my favorite plate ever. After that we talked for a while until we were full.

"Thank you for having me Louis."

"No problem princess. You can come whenever you want. Mi casa es su casa." 

He laughs at my bad Spanish before he's pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I lay my head on his shoulder and breath in his honey and vanilla smell.

"I better get going. Thank you again."

"No problem princess. My chauffeur will be diving you back home."

He nods before heading toward the room full of swimsuits. He walks back out minute slater all dressed. He says goodbye one last time before he walks out and gets in the car.

I smile at him and stare as the car disappears in the distance.

I love this boy....and I'm not afraid to say it.


	7. SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Harry’s Point of View •

I jump out of bed as I feel a cold liquid hit my face. I quickly crawl out of my bed and look up only to see Gemma smirking down at me.

"What the fuck Gemma!"

She throws the bucket she had water in at me. I quickly move out of the way so it doesn't hit me.

"What's Louis's Number?"

I look up at her with a 'are you kidding me?'expression. She takes my phone out of her back pockets and holds it out in front of her.

"Give it to me or you're not getting this back"

"Fûck off Gemma. I ain't giving you shit."

She rolls her eyes and says fine before turning around and leaving the room with my phone. I flip her off and head towards my dresser.

I get out a black long sleeve crop top and a Minnie skirt.

I head to the bathroom and take a shower before heading back out. I leave my hair down and put on some black flats before grabbing my purse and leaving my room.

I walk downstairs and see my parents and Gemma in the living room. My mom looks up at me and asks me where I think I was going.

I ignore her and exit the house. As I close the door I hear Gemma say, "you see mom. He's so disrespectful. How can you let someone as worthless as he lives with us? Kick him out already. He's just taking too much space."

I look down and continue to make my Louis's house. It takes me about 30 minutes to walk to his house. I walk up the steps and knock three times before a maid is answering the door and inventing me in.

"I'll call Louis down honey. If you like you can wait in the living room."

I smile at her and walk towards the living room. As I sat down I heart footsteps hear me. I turn around and I see Louis in a white tee and black Skinnies walking towards me.

"Hiya love! What's brings you here? Missed me?"

I laugh at him before standing up and hugging him. I snuggle my face into his neck and breath in his cologne and manly scent.

"My family hates me. So I left."

He pulls my arm length and looks down at me with a frown. His eyebrows are knitted together as he examines my face.

"What's did they do now love?"

I sigh before answering.

"Gemma woke me up by throwing freezing cold water at me before asking me for your number. She left when I didn't give it to her. She took my phone with her. Then when I was leaving I overheard her tell my parents that I was just taking too much space and that I was worthless. I wouldn't really care about what she said about me but what hurt me was that my parents agreed with her."

He picks my chin up with his pointer and middle finger before pecking my forehead. Hr grabs my hand and leads me to the couch I was gonna sit in not long ago. 

"Had you thought of moving out? You're 18 so you can."

I look up at him and shake my head before answering.

"Where would I stay. I can't go to Niall's because his parents can't feed another mouth. And I don't have money to get my own place."

He grabs my hands and lays them in his lab before giving them a little squeeze. I smile at the small gesture before looking back up at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Move in with me."


	8. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Harry’s Point of View •

I stare up at Louis with wide eyes. He brings me into his lap as he stares down at me. I search his face for any sign that he was laying. But to my surprise, there weren't any. He looked serious about it. What should I say? What will my parents think? They don't care..

"Are you for real?"

Louis nods his head as he smiles at me. He leans his head into the crook of my head and nipples on it. I giggle a bit and wrap my arms around his neck. Its an awkward position since his face is still in my neck but it's still perfect.

"Isn't a big step to take? We aren't even dating Lou."

I feel Louis frown before he's raising his head from my neck and staring at me. He slowly pushes me off his lap and stands up. He held his hand out and I grab it. He pulls me up before smiling down at me.

"Will you be my Boyfriend Harriet."

"As much as I love that name i want you to call me by my birth name. Harry."

He furrowed his brows which cause me to burst out a laugh. I nod my head and jump onto his arms. He stumbles back a bit but quickly gathers his footing. A big smile found its way into my face as he kisses my neck multiple time.

"So im guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes dummy." I giggle as I hug him tighter. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of my neck as I lay my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while until Mayra-the maid- came in and told us that dinner will be ready in a bit. I frown because I swear it was morning before I came here. I look up at the clock on the wall and see that it's actually 5 till 3.

How has time passed by so fast? Louis laughs at my confused face and told me that I arrived at his house around two so it means that I woke up around 12 or 1 in the afternoon. I blush as I follow a laughing Louis into the kitchen. He pulls a chair out for me and while I muttered a small 'thank you'. He goes to the seat in front of me and takes a seat.

Not long after Mayra and three other maids come into the dinner room with plates of food. They set them down on the table before leaving the room. Not even a second later Mayra comes back in with a bottle of red wine. She set to sit down along with two glasses. She quickly pours some wine in the cups before leaving the room.

I look at the main dish and smile. Ratatouille was one of my favorite dishes! And for desert, there was some creme caramel. I lick my lips before I and Louis are digging into our food.

"This is so good!' I moan as I take another bite of my food. Louis laughs at me and leans across the table. He grabs the red cloth next to me and dabs my mouth. I look down, cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

~~

"Will you think of it, baby?"

I look up at Louis from the passenger seat and shrug. I really didn't want to leave my mother but then again she never really was a mother to me. He leans over the middle and kisses me. I smile into the kiss.

"Promise me that you will think about it."

"I promise."

And with that said I got off the car and entered my house.


	9. NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Harry’s Point of View •

"What are you doing with that suitcase?"

I look up to see Gemma glaring down at me. I roll my eyes and continue packing. The last couple days i had thought about what Louis said and finally made my decision. I will be leaving for sure. I am tired of my parents treating me bad. And of course, I haven't told Louis about this. I really wanted to surprise him.

"Answer me when i ask you something." Gemma hissed as she pulled the suitcase way from me. I glare up at her and snatch it away from her, dropping all my stuff in the process.

"Can you just like leave me the f*ck alone." i snarled as i quickly start packing my stuff..again. Gemma rolls her eyes and goes back to trying to grab my suitcase but i was quicker than her and pulled it away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm moving." i finally say as i finished my packing.

"With who?" she questioned further.

I stand up from the floor and grabbed my bags. Two in each hand. I walk out the door and down the stairs, pushing Gemma out of the way in the process.

"Louis. I'm going to move in with louis. Now if you excuse me i don't want to leave my boyfriend waiting."

Gemma's eyes go wide but quickly go dark. I walk backwards as she walks towards me. I knew she had a major crush on Louis. Like c'mon who wouldn't? He's like a greek god.

Gemma pushes me into the wall which causes me to drop all of my stuff. I groan as i feel a sharp object hit my back. It will definitely bruise later.

"You f*cking b*tch. You knew i f*cking liked him. Oh you're so gonna pay for this. Just wait and see you f*cking sl*t." She pushed one last time before walking way.

I sigh and gather my stuff before walking out. I had called louis driver to pick me an hour ago so i wasn't surprised when i saw the black cadillac in my driveway.

James quickly gets off the car and grabs the bags from me. I smile at him and get in the car as he put my bags in the back before getting in himself. The drive to Louis was quiet and fast.

~*~

I rub my sweaty hands together as i enter the house. The maids smiled at me as i walked by, some even offering me a drink or food. I quickly made my way up to were i'm guessing louis's office will be at.

I look around until i near a big brown door. I place my ear next to it and hear someone quietly talking. I move away and raise my hand up to the hard wood and knock. The talking disappeared and footsteps were heard.

I held in my breath as i see the nob turn. Once the door opened i look up to see louis staring down at me with a blank face. I feel my heart drop and panic arise in the pit of my stomach as he kept staring at me with blank eyes.

After what seemed forever he cleared his throat and walked back into his office. I frown and look down at my trembly hands. Eyes burning as tears threatened to fall.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?"

My head snaps up to see him staring at me from his desk. I gulp and quickly shake my head. I walk toward him and stand in front of his desk. He huffs and grabs my wrist, pulling me onto his lap. I let out a squeak as my bum hits his upper thighs.

"What did you need that you needed to interrupt me from my important phone call?" he whispers into my ear. I shudder and lay my head on his chest. My heart was still beating fast and the pain and panic in the pit of my stomach were still there.

"I-i thought o-of your o-offer." i whisper as i snuggled more into his chest. His chest vibrates as he hums. He places a hand on my lower back and one on my upper thigh.

"And what is it?" he purred as he rubbed circles into the revealing skin on my thighs. I slowly remove his hand and intertwined our fingers. Smiling at how perfect they fit together.

"I'll go with you." Louis wraps his arms around me and places sloppy kisses on my neck. I crane my neck to give him more acces. I feel him smirk against my neck.

"I'll make you so happy princess. I'll spoil you so much." I hum against his chest. I wanted to protest but i knew that if i did he would flip out on me and everything will go downhill.

~*~

After a while Louis got a phone call and shooed me out of the room. I frowned but still obeyed and walked down to the kitchen. Mayra was sat at one of the stool with a plate of food in front of her. I smile and go sit next to her.

"Oh my! You scared me honey." she gasps as she brings me into a hug. I pressed my head into her neck and breath in her honey and perfume smell.

"Im sorry. What are you eating Mayra?" She smile at me and looks back at her plate. She grabs an extra fork from the cabinet in front of her and stabs some food in it.

"It's Antipasto. An italian plate. Here have some." I grab the fork from her and stuff it into my mouth. I moan at the state of it before going back for another bite. Mayra laughs at me and shoo's me away from her plate. I whine but still stop stealing her food.

"Where did you get it from?" i ask as i stared at her food.

"I made it. There's more in the pan."

I quickly get up from my chair and run to the stove, grabbing a plate in the way. I serve myself some before going back to sit next to Mayra who was laughing at me. I quickly dig into my food, Mayra doing the same to hers.

~*~

I stare up at louis who was hovering over me with blank eyes . I try to back way but he just holds onto me tighter. I whimper and crane my head in submission. Something seemed to snap inside of louis because he moved away from me.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to get like this." i nod at him before walking out of the room. I hear Louis sigh before closing the door behind me. I wipe my eyes as tears threatened to fall. I walk towards the guest room where James had put my bags in.

I take off my white skinny jeans and baby blue shirt so im left in my baby blue panties before jumping under my covers. Not caring to take a shower. I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.


	10. TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Louis’s Point of View •

I groan as I hang up the phone. All this work is stressing me out. I knew I shouldn't have pushed all my work aside when I was staying in Harry's house.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" I yell as I look through a pile of papers.

I don't look up as the door opens and footresteps are heard. I groan once more as I see a sticky note on my table that had different numbers on it that I had to call.

"Hi."

I look up to see harry in a large red sweater that is hanging off the shoulders with rose designed leggings.

"What do you want?" I ask before looking back down at the papers on my hand. I hear him sigh before the door is opening again then closing.

I look up and see that my office is empty. I shrug and continue with my work.

~*~

I close the binder before standing up and walking out of my office. I walk around the second floor before heading to Harry's room.

As I near I hear whispers coming from his room. I frown as I knock on the door. The room becomes quiet and the door is being open. 

A red eye Harry stood there with messy hair. I sigh before pulling him into a hug. He freezes at first but slowly gives in and hugs back.

"What's a wrong princess?" I ask as I rub soothing circles into his back.

"Nothing.." he sigh and pulls away from me before walking to his bed. I follow his steps and sit him on my lap once I was sat on the bed.

"There's something wrong. Tell me." I demanded as I run my hand through the mess of curls he has. I should call Lou to do something about those. They're getting annoying and quite ugly.

"I...um, tummy hurts?" He whispers as he snuggles into my chest. I nod before picking him up and laying him down on the bed.

"I'll tell Mayra to get you some medicine. For now, I'll be in my office. Don't think about bothering me." I say before leaving the room. As I walk up to my office I tell one of the maids to tell Mayra to bring medicine to Harry.

I enter my office and sit at my desk before picking up my phone. I dial Lou's Number and wait patiently for her to answer.

"Hi Louis!" Lou's soft voice is heard through the speakers.

"Hey, Lou. I need you to come to my house probably tomorrow at 5." I say as I look through more papers. I hear Lou hum through the phone and Darcy talk in the background.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I need you to cut this boys hair. It's so annoying. It's always tangly. And it's too greasy and long for my liking." I explain to her.

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow. Got to go now. Bye." And with that the line goes dead.

I look through my contacts before pressing call on one of them.

"Hey, Tommo! What's up?" Liam's loud voice is heard through the phone. 

"You think you can train or like make this boy exercise? He's getting too chubby for me to find him attractive. He's even getting stretched-marks. Ew! Who wants someone with stretch marks. That just gross." I complain to Liam who sighs.

"Okay. I'll be there tomorrow. 3 sound good?"

"Yup"

After a few words were said the call was ended and I was once again going through the paperwork on my desk, not seeing the person at the door.


	11. ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Harry’s Point of View •

I lay in bed and stare up at the ceiling. Tears prickle my eyes as thoughts go through my head.

**~Flashback~**

_I stare at Louis from across the room with a frown etched on my face. He is laughing along with a beautiful girl._

_I sigh and go to him. The girl looks up from where she was staring at Louis and smiles._

_"Babe someone wants you." The girl whispers to Louis. He looks up at me and frowned. He quickly excuses himself and grabs me from my arm before dragging me to another room._

_"Ow! You're hurting me. S-stop please." I begged as he throws me to the ground once we reach my room. He hovers over me as I crawl back into my room._

_"What did I tell you about interrupting me when I have one of my friends over?" He growls as he grabs a handful of my hair. I cry out in pain as I try to free my hair._

_"I-I'm sorry. I-it won't h-happen again." I sob as he picks me by the hair and throws me into my bed._

_"Good. Now you're staying In here until she leaves." He says before leaving the room. I hear the door click and realize that I was locked inside the room._

_I lay in my bed with tears eyes and a horrible headache._

**~End Of Flashback~**

I look at my door and frown. Mayra was walking around my room, picking everything Louis broke after his friend left.

"Oh my poor baby. Are you okay?" Mayra cooed as she sat next to me on my bed. She rubbed my cheek as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"What did I do?" I whimper. I feel her shrug underneath me.I sigh and stand up, Mayra doing the same.

"C' mon honey don't put yourself down. Just ignore him." She said as she picked up the trash on the ground.

I hum and help her pick everything up. After we were done we went downstairs to the living room and watched "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

~*~

I groan as someone picks me up from my laying position. I hear them groan as they walk up the stairs. I slowly open my sleepy eyes and look up to see Louis.

"What happened?" I whisper as he opens my door and lays me down on my bed. Memories of what happened earlier today. 

"You fell asleep on the couch princess." I cringe at the name but still nod and then away from him. I hear him sigh behind me before the lights are turning off and the bed is dipping down.

Louis wraps his arms around my waistline. I quickly push him away and stand up. He stares at me with confused eyes as I walked away from him.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm g-going to s-sleep with M-mayra." I quickly say before leaving the room and walking to Mayras room.

As I'm about to knock she opens the door and guides me inside. She leads me to the bed and helps me lay down.

"I'm sorry to bother you"

"Oh, honey it's ok. You can stay here as long as you want." Mayra exclaimed as she gets in the other side of the bed.

I nod at her, giving her a small smile before muttering goodnight. She does the same before falling asleep, forgetting about the pissed off Louis in Harry's room.


	12. TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Mayra’s Point of View •

I stare at the door in disbelief. I knew Louis was evil but not this evil. How can he talk so bad about that poor boy when all he gives Louis is pure love.

I knock twice on the door and entering when a 'come in' was heard. There Louis sat on his chair while he read through god knows what.

"I brought you some tea sir" I informed him as I placed the cup of hot tea on his desk, far away from his paper work.

"Thank you Mayra. No, go distract Harry for the next few hours. I'm having a costumer over." He orders.

I sigh and nod before leaving the room and walking down to Harry's room. I knock once before entering. Hardy was sat in the middle of the carpet, a big smile was drawn on his face as he looked down at the picture frame.

"Oh that's beautiful!" I exclaimed as I look at the picture. My heart broke as I remembered what Louis said earlier.

"I made it for Lou. Do you think he'll like it? If I give it to him will he stop being so mean to me?" Poor Harry questioned.

I frowned at him and shrug. Because in reality, i didn't know what Louis will do once he receives the gift. I just hope he changes his mind about the boys appearance.

"I don't know honey. You'll have to check yourself." He smiles at me before getting up, picture frame in hand and smile still permanent.

"Then I'll go give it to him now!" He squealed before leaving the room. I sigh, wishing Louis accepts the picture.

Not even 5 minutes later Harry returned to the room, picture frame still in his hands and a frown on his beautiful face.

"Oh, honey what's wrong?" I asked as I set him down on my lap. He cuddled into my side before letting out a shaky breath.

"He doesn't want me right? He got bored of me. Every day it gets worse and worse. Will it get to the point where he hits me?" He cried onto my shoulder.

"Oh honey don't say that. You know it's not true. I promise you that he will never lay a hand on you." I promised the broken boy in my arms.

The boy nods and snuggles dipper into my side. I sigh and hug him m tighter, rocking him back and forth until soft snores were leaving his soft pink lips.

~*~

I look at the living room and frown. Louis was sat on the couch with Eleanor-one of his most popular clients-on top of him. 

He kissed her neck as she moaned. I cringe at the view before turning around and walking to Harry's room.

I go into the room without knocking. Harry was at his desk fixing up his curly hair. I smile and go behind him before helping him style his hair.

"Thanks, Maimai."

"Maimai?" I laughed at his reddened face.

"I don't know. I just came up with it." He shrugs before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'm going to hang out with Louis." I nod at him, completely forgetting what was going on downstairs.

As I leave the room I hear whimpers coming from the stairs. I stand in the middle of the hallway and gasp as I see Louis basically dragging Harry into his room.

I run after him and look inside the room just in time to see Louis grab Harry by the hair and throwing him onto his bed. After some words were said Louis leaves the room, finally noticing me.

"What did you see?" He questioned.

"Everything." I answer truthfully as I glare at him.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that." He apologizes.

"Don't apologize to me." I spat before turning around and walking into Harry's room.

Harry laid in bed with tears rolling down his cheek. I frown and lay down next to him. He instantly cuddled onto me.

I rub soothing circles on his back until he fell asleep. I stay with him for the next few hours.

~*~

I stare at Louis from where he was staring at us in the doorway.

"Can you please leave Mayra?" He pleads. I sigh but nod.

"If you hurt him I swear that I will kill you Tomlinson." I snarl as I walked past him. I hear him say he won't before the bedroom door is being closed.

I stay outside the room for about twenty minutes until I hear screaming. I quickly barge into the room. My whole body burned in fury as I see Louis slap a crying Harry.

I go to him and yank Harry away from him before giving him a well-deserved slap. I pull my hand back and cradle it after the slap was given.

Louis stumbles back as he grabs into his right cheek. Blood was dripping from his nose and down his swollen lip.

"Get out! I told you not to hurt him!" I screamed as I pushed Louis out of the room.

"He started it! You should hit him not me!" He tried defending himself. I growl once more before pushing him all the way out of the room. Once he was out I close the door and lock it.

I quickly go to Harry's side and cradle his face in m my hands. I wipe the fallen tears off his face before examining his cheek. A handprint was all that was left behind.

"Oh, my poor baby. Let me go get you some ice." I say before going down stairs to the kitchen. I grab an ice pack before heading upstairs.

I enter the room and hand Harry the ice pack and ordering him to get in bed. I look around the room and sigh. Louis sure made a mess in here.

I walk around the room, picking up every broken piece of glass, trash, and paper. I frown as I see the picture frame Harry made for Louis broken on the floor.

I pick up the pieces before setting them down on the cabinet. I look up at Harry to see him silently crying.

"Oh, my poor baby. Are you okay?" I cooed as I sat next to him on his bed. I rub his cheek as he lays his head on my shoulder.

"What did I do?" Harry whimpers. I shrug in response.He sighs and stands up, me doing the same.

"C'mon honey don't put yourself down. Just ignore him." I said as Ipicked up the trash on the ground.

Harry hums and helps me pick everything up. After we were done we went downstairs to the living room and watched "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

~*~

"Where is he?" Louis asked as he walked into the kitchen. I sigh and turn around to look at him.

"Why? So you can hit him again? Leave him another bruise on his pale body?" I spat before turning around and finishing dinner.

"Don't forget who the boss here is." He growls. I turn around and laugh at him.

"Don't forget who the elder here is AND who helped raised your ungrateful ass." I shot back.

Louis looked down before muttering a small 'I'm sorry'

"He's in the living room, asleep. Touch him again and I'll be telling you mother everything." I warned.

He nods before leaving the room. I finish dinner and head up to my room. Not really in the mood to eat anymore.

I get ready for bed before I have this feeling to open the door. So I walk to my door and open it. There Harry stood, glossy eyes and a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry to bother you" he whispered as I guided him into my room. I help him get in bed before responding.

"Oh, honey it's ok. You can stay here as long as you want." I exclaimed as I get on the other side of the bed.

Harry nodded at me, giving me a small smile before muttering goodnight. I do the same before falling asleep, forgetting about the pissed off Louis in Harry's room.


	13. THIRTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Louis’s Point of View •

**_~5 Hours Before Louis Went To The Styles Household~_ **

"He's looking for the kids. We have a month to get them out of there. No funny business okay?" Simon exclaimed as we drove to the safe house. I look up from my phone and stare at Simon.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get those kids out before he does." I mumble as I stare at pictures of one of the boy's face. He had curly locks with beautiful forest green eyes. His skin looked so soft, almost like the baby's skin after they had taken a shower and been lotion up.

"Is Malik joining in?" I asked as my chauffer opens the door for me. I hear Simon hum but don't get a word out of him, so I continue my walk up the entrée stairs.

"Well if it isn't Tommo, 'The Sass Masta Of Doncasta'." Zayn exclaimed as I enter the safe house.

"Zainy-poo! You're here." I joke around as he punches my arm. We separate from the hug as Simon clears his throat.

"Alright boys we have four hours to talk this out." Zayn and I both nod as we follow him to the main office, aka mine. We all take a seat and wait patiently for Simon to start this stupid meeting.

"Alright boys." Simon claps his hands in front of himself. "You both got a boy each. Zayn you have Niall Horan. He is 18 years, applied to Yale a couple months back. Irish, crossdresser, family is tired of having him around." Simon explained.

Zayn took all the information in as Simon gave me my boys information.

"louis you have Harry styles. He is 18 years old me, also applied to Yale, British, best friends with Niall, a crossdresser too, and his family hates him, even tried selling him to multiple mafia leaders, but always got rejected since he was too young for any sexual or deathly activities."

I write every piece of information I got from the style's boy.

"Both of you have to convince the boys to move out of their houses and bring them to one of the multiple safe houses we have." Simon ordered

"what if they don't want to move?" Zayn questioned.

"Then you force them. We need those two boys out of those houses as soon as possible." Zayn and I both nod and continued asking questions for the next few hours, until it was time to start the mission. 

**_~Louis Arriving At The Styles Household~_ **

I stare at the brown wooden door in front of me for a couple minutes before finally knocking. A middle age woman with long brown hair opens the door and invites ne inside 

"you must be louis? Right?" she questioned. I nod at her and take a seat on the couch, where a middle-aged man sat across from. 

"I'm Anne and this is my husband mark." She points at the man sitting across from me just as a girl enters the living room.

"Hi, I'm Gemma." She says seductively. I cringe but quickly hide it with a fake smile. "I'm louis nice to meet you...lovely?" She blushes and takes a seat next to me. I slowly scoot away from her so there was a bit of space separating us.

"so, you're willing to buy harry, I mean Harriet?" Anne rolls her eyes as she sat down next to her very happy husband.

"Yes ma'am."

I send her a fake smile as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, thank god! You know you should feel happy to get him. Everyone wants him but being a good mother, I don't sell him to them because they only want to have sex with him." She exclaimed happily.

*Is this woman for real? How the fuck are you a good mother when you're trying to fucking get rid of him by selling him to mafia leaders who might kill him the second, they get their hands on him. * I thought as I gave her one of my famous fake smiles. We talked for a bit longer until someone interrupted us.

"Harriet, honey will you please come down to meet our guess?" Anne practically begged the boy who peaked his head around the wall that separated us. Harriet came out and introduced himself to me. I stare at him with wide eyes. He was incredibly hot. Is that even a word? Eh, I don't care.

He ended up sitting down next to his sister who said some horrible shit to him. Anne changed the conversation to me renting out a rom in her house and how I will be staying in Harriet's room. Everything went smooth, just like how it was planned to go. 

**_~A Week Of Louis Staying In The Styles Household~_ **

"Yeah an indoor pool. Yeah, yeah. Also make sure to build a closet rom. Make it big. No. I'm putting bathing suits in there. Yeah. Ugh! Just build it! Okay! Ill pay you extra. Okay. Bye." I groan as I hang up. I scroll through my contact list until I spot the one, I was looking for.

"Hey Steph! I need you to do me a big favor. Yeah, I will. Okay. I need you to buy me bathing suits from every expensive brand there is. Okay. Thanks. See you later. Bye." I hang up the phone just as Gemma walked in.

"Let's have some fun." She whispered in my ear as she unbuttoned my shirt. I roll my eyes but let her do whatever she wanted. She made it half way down my shirts when Harriet came into the room. He was quick to apologize and close he door again. I stood up from where I sat on the bed and quickly buttoned my shirt back up. Gemma complained when I asked her to leave, but still left in the need. I sigh and let myself fall back down onto Harriet's bed, tired from everything that happened today.

**_~A Week later~_ **

**_Third person POV_ **

"are we going to get ice scream?" Harriet asked louis who was busy texting on his phone. The blue eye boy nodded before turning his phone off and standing up from where he was at.

"Yeah, let me put my shoes on. Go wait in my car yeah?" Harriet nodded and grabbed Louis's car keys before going out and waiting in the car for louis. Louis stayed behind, staring at his phone with worried eyes.

_**From Simon,** _

_You guys have 2 weeks left. He is catching on to what we are doing. Speed up the process while I distract him a it longer. See you soon._

_P.S the weapons are in the trunk of each of your cars. Use them when needed. No playing around._

"How am I supposed to convince him to move out of his house in less than two weeks?" Louis thought out loud as he sent a reply to Simon. After he had put his phone away and his shoes were on, he left the house and got in his car, where Harriet was sitting at.

"ready?" louis asked Harriet who was already smiling at him. The green eye boy nodded and sat back down on his seat as Louis drove to the nearest ice scream shop there is. Both were nervous, and for different reasons.

Harriet was nervous he would say some stupid shit that will piss off louis and make him not want him anymore. It was also the first time the two of them went out so that's another reason to be nervous.

Louis is nervous that He would find them and try to kill them. Even though louis was good with weapons and everything, he just wasn't as good as Him. Nobody is...and that's what scares and makes louis nervous, that he must look at his surroundings before going out where you can be seen by everyone.

After they had arrived louis made sure it was safe outside before getting off the car and opening Harriet's door. Harriet blushed and thanked him before walking inside the shop, louis fallowing close behind, keeping an eye open for any danger.

"Can I get a min chocolate chip one?" Harriet asked the guy in the front desk. Louis smiled fondly at the boy before ordering his own ice scream. After both boys got their ice scream, they both left the shop and walked to Louis's car inside. 

While eating their ice scream louis phone kept ringing. Harriet told louis to answer it, but louis knew too well not too, because it can be a prank, so they can track his phone. He turned off his phone and quickly started driving back to Harriet's house, making sure to take some sharp turns so they don't find them. 

After the both arrived at the house Louis ordered Harriet to run inside the house and get in his room. He was quick to walk to the back of the car and open the trunk. He looked at the selection of hand guns he had before getting a Glock 19 out. Louis quickly puts it in his pants, hiding it with his shirt before going inside.

"What's going on?" Was the first thing louis heard when he entered the room. He stared at Harriet with a lopsided smile, trying to hide how nervous he was.

"Nothing much. Just tryna keep my princess safe." Louis says smoothly. Harriet blushed at that and looked down at his hands. This gave Louis a chance to go behind him and hug him. Harriet giggled softly as Louis nibbled on his neck.

Louis knew he was getting past himself but right now all he thought about was making Harriet his even though it'll put his life in danger.

After Louis's mark was left on Harriet's pale skin he moved away from the smaller boy and sat himself down on the bed, not forgetting about the gun in his pants.

**_~A Week Before Time Was Up~_ **

**_Louis's POV_ **

"Zayn you don't understand how bad this is!" I exclaimed as Zayn too a seat next to me. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a frown etched on his face.

"I do understand and whatever you're doing has to stop now." Zayn groans as he takes a sip of his beer. I call the waiter over and order shots for the both of us, even though Zayn said no getting drunk tonight.

"It's hard though! Like have you seen his smile? Oh my god those lips! They-"

"Okay! Enough! I understand that he's beautiful, innocent, and blah blah blah. Just please stop talking about him!" Zayn says as he slaps me on the head. "But have you seen MY boy?"

I laugh as Zayn blushes a deep shade of red. I roll my eyes at my stupid friend before turning around in my seat to look at the crowd of dancing people.

There was a group of guys eyeing Zayn and I from the distance, so I nudge Zayn to get his attention. He looks up from his phone and gives me the 'what's up?' look.

"Which one?" I ask as I stared at the group of guys. I slam through them and pause as I see a shirt dude with curly hair, I gulp and squint my eyes so I can see better. I sigh in relief when i realize that it's not Harriet.

"Oh no you don't Tommo." Zayn quickly says. He pulls me up from my seat and pays for the shots and beer before pulling me out of the bar.

"Why not!" I whine as he pushes me inside his car.

"Because we have a mission to complete."Was all Zayn said before he was driving off to each of the boy's houses.

_** ~Three Days Later~ ** _

_**Louis's POV** _

I stare at the text messages and pictures on my phone with wide eyes. He found us. He knows how we look. He knows where the kids are. More like where Harriet is at.

**From: Unknown Number**

_You knowTomlinson hiding is where you stay in one place where no one will find you, or the person you're hiding from won't find you._

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

_How is Harriet anyway? I haven't heard from him nor his family in quite a while._

**_From: Unknown Number_ **

_{Picture Attached (7)}_  
  
The pictures were from this past week, every time Harriet and I hanged out. I walked around the room, phone in my shaky hand as I dialed Simons numbers. 

"Hello?" Simons voice boomed through the speakers.

"He found out who I am. Who Harriet is. I fucked up. I'm so sorry!" I rambled as I comped my hand through my hair. 

"Calm down Louis. You didn't fuck up. I do need you though to get him and yourself out of that house by the end of this week." Simon ordered. 

"How? How will I be able to do that?" I question as my breathing gets heavy.

"Go back to the safe house. Ask him to move in with you or something i don't know! But do something!" Simon exclaimed before hanging up.

I put my phone on the bed and rub my face with my shaky hands. I look up at the door and smile when I see Harriet standing there.

"Are you okay? You're shaking so much." Harriet exclaimed as he rushed to my side and placed his pale hand on my forehead. I smile at him before pushing him away gently.

"I'm fine. Just found out some kind of good and bad news." I mumble before getting up.

"Oh I hope everything goes okay." He says. "Oh yeah! I brought my friend and his friend over."

I look over at the door to see Niall and Zayn standing at the door way. I smile and bring Zayn into a hug, immediately relaxing in the embrace.

"You okay mate?" Zayn asked as we pulled away. I shrug before turning to the blonde boy next to him.

"Nice to see you again leprechaun." Niall giggles before flipping me off.

"You too, hedgehog." I smile at him before turning to look at Harriet, who was smiling at the three of us.

**_ ~5 Days After Harry Moved In With Louis~ _ **

**_Louis's POV_ **

"Ugh! I can't be doing this!" I yell as I punch the punching bag. Zayn stared at me from across the room with pitiful eyes.

"Then ignore him. Treat him bad. Try to make him not like you so you can stop liking him." Zayn shrugged as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I can't do that! It'll hurt him." I say as I send another punch to feb punching bag. I hear Zayn sigh from behind me before I am being thrown on the ground.

"Well then don't come complaining to me when you fall in love for him." Was the last thing he said before getting up and leaving the gym. 

I sigh and sat up knowing he was right. I had to do something so I can get these stupid feelings to leave. I can't be falling for someone who I'm supposed to safe.

~*~

I went home hours later with new ways of making harry not like me.

1)ignore him like Zayn said.

2)talk shit to him

3)abuse him..

I'm a little skeptical about the last one but it seems to be the one that will work better. I would never actually hurt someone in an abusive type of way though. 

I sigh and sit in my bed, head in hands. Mayra came in not long after, handing me my tea and then leaving. I stand up and go to my office so I can get some paperwork done.


End file.
